


【The Pack】Chapter.4 Ella Loba

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 车！车！





	【The Pack】Chapter.4 Ella Loba

**Author's Note:**

> 车！车！

【Ten】

“我操你，早知道跟你们一会儿要遭这个罪，我这辈子都不会答应你的——”

Ten从水里猛地窜出来爬上岸毫无形象地大吼大叫的时候他们才逃过一群人鱼的袭击，而目的也只是为了把他们逃上岸的两只还没性成熟的宁芙送回人鱼群。

狼群像好几只落水的大狗站在岸边甩着脑袋，而坐在那里看热闹不嫌事儿大的Winwin则把车子后备箱里的浴巾一条一条扔给他们。

“我跟你们说了，他们对人类比对一群雄性狼人要友好的多，如果你们在这儿而让我去——”

Winwin的嚷嚷还没结束就被正在脱着T恤拧水的Doyoung打断，他好笑地吹了吹气，在空气里抖了抖：“你别想，小仓鼠，想都别想，Yuta在足球训练不代表他对你不了如指掌。如果让他知道我们放你一个还没被转化的人类去被人鱼诱惑，我的脑袋能被他拧下来当球踢，没准还能踢进全国赛。”

Ten和Taeyong因为他的老头幽默放声大笑，而Winwin气鼓鼓地白了他们俩一眼，一边臭骂着“你们才是仓鼠，你们全家都是仓鼠”一边把Johnny递回去的毛巾重新叠好，又忍受了一轮篮球队主力“你这样就像个小媳妇儿”的调侃。

当然，没人有恶意，大家都爱Winwin，谁不呢？

Ten的眼睛在擦干自己之后闪烁了几下豹人漂亮的墨绿色，好让肾上腺素促使自己暖和一点，而Johnny站在旁边直接把自己放在车里的夹克丢给了他。

“穿着吧，到了晚上森林里总有点儿温差。”

他们为了追踪这一群不省心的人鱼族群沿着比肯山的河流沿岸跑了很多天，因为有两只不听话的未成年人鱼，也叫做宁芙，在各个大学生party和高中生party里蛊惑人类，虽然没造成什么大的损失，但是让一群年轻人魂不守舍疯疯癫癫总有点儿贩卖毒品的错觉。等到一切消停了事的时候，也就是现在，他们这几个，除了Yuta以外的狼群成员在春季的凌晨3点站在河边洗了个免费的澡。

而且洗澡的方式相当暴力。

他们在浅滩的附近下水，把两个漂亮的小家伙往水里一丢，动静足以引起人鱼的注意，而它们，或者说她们把这些散发着让鱼类警惕的气味的狼人当作了孩子的绑架者。

由于该死的语言不通，他们费了好大的劲才把该还的小孩还回去，而且身上留下了不少人鱼的锐利爪蹼撕开的伤口。

挡下了大部分攻击的Taeyong和Johnny像被从血水里拎出来的一样，但值得庆幸的是他们在愈合。Doyoung和Ten的胳膊和脸上也没少遭殃，但没有那么的严重。

他们在浅滩的石头上坐成一排吃些简单的食物，得在周一开始之前，也就是天亮之前赶回城镇里，因为他们是挂着“生物课实践”的名头跑出来的。

等到所有人都伤口愈合到不再流血之后Winwin发动车子带他们返回，鸡飞狗跳地各回各家各找各妈，再在几个小时后鸡飞狗跳地在学校大门前碰头，互相看着对方眼睛底下完全没法挡住的青色黑眼圈。

“Well，欢迎来到高中生活。”Ten耸了耸肩，在其他人唉声叹气的时候深呼吸两下，把睡乱的头发随意地抹了抹，往学校里走去。

他得想个办法在这堆非人类的破事和他人类的生活之间保持该死的平衡。

转化一点儿也不好玩，Ten发誓，谁让他再来一次的话，他会把那个人揍得死去活来。

狼人的转化通常以月圆的完整出现做为契机，他们会狼化，长出尖锐的犬齿，经过稍微有些痛苦的变形之后恢复原样，伤口修复如初，第二天就能活蹦乱跳。

但很不凑巧他是个该死的豹人。

Johnny挑了个好时候，豹人和猫人与狼人正相反，他们最虚弱的时候豹人的力量到达峰值，以至于Ten的转化被折腾成一通高烧。

那天晚上他从医院被转移到了Taeyong的家里，用那群不靠谱的傻叉的话来说，他烫的几乎要沸腾了，还因为转化的骨骼痛在床上到处滚。

最先生长的是他的指甲，弯曲的爪子把床单毫无疑问地撕了个稀烂。然后就是獠牙，除此之外还有豹人特有的青色纹路，从他的皮肤上泛出来，好听点儿说是豹皮一般的纹身，不好听一点讲就像个祭祀的怪物。

Ten在新月到达天空的正中央时彻底转化，本能里对犬科动物的反抗导致他向Johnny扑了过去，并且毫无悬念地厮打成一团，最后所有人费了好大劲才把他从Johnny身上扒下来。

在那之后他发情了，像只刚进入成年的豹子那样。

Johnny和他来了又长又爽的一炮，在Taeyong的床上。

他们翻云覆雨一直到早上，代价是Johnny被咬得血淋淋的肩膀和Taeyong作为洁癖毅然决然丢掉的床单和床垫。他得重新买个三件套了。

Ten发誓也就生小孩能和转化的疼痛媲美了。

幸好第二天是周末。

在那之后Ten半被迫地融入了Johnny的群体——他们的狼群。虽然他是整个狼群的唯一一只猫科动物，但那不阻碍任何东西，他仍然是全校的焦点，仍然是那个四处发光的完美的号码Ten。

除了他也附带着受到Winwin的吸引之外。

在精神上成为狼群的一员之后Ten深刻意识到了什么叫Winwin看起来可口极了。

他现在才是唯一一只猫，而Winwin正是正宗的猫薄荷。

Yuta对于Ten肆无忌惮地缠着Winwin无计可施，而Ten是那么的招人喜欢以至于Winwin对他也无计可施，只能任着他像一只大猫一样对着Winwin又蹭又亲，甚至大大方方地坐在Winwin的大腿上向他撒娇。

即使Yuta像Johnny威胁一脚踢爆他的蛋也没什么用。

Ten已经找到了他最大的玩具。

打开了感官的全新世界的Ten能从Winwin身上闻到异常吸引人的味道，然后他们所有人发现每个人闻到的Winwin根本不一样。

Johnny说Winwin闻起来像肉桂（Taeyong因此抨击了他表示除了你没有狼人受得了该死的肉桂），Ten却说Winwin闻起来是茉莉，Taeyong说他是橙花和椰子，Yuta则说Winwin闻起来像樱花和水百合。

Winwin说自己只有烘干机香氛味而已。

每个人闻到的Winiwin都是他们最喜欢的味道。

Taeil试着给Winwin的身份做一个准确的定义，但是他还没变成狼人，所以查不出任何东西，而这意味着Winwin接受转化的事情必须提上日程了。

Winwin的转化应他本人要求选在了春假开始前的周末，为了方便所有人去了Taeyong的家，因为他在森林深处的房子够大，就算任何一个人狼嚎，也不会引起注意。

Taeil也跟着过来了，Ten除了自己转化的那一天之外，没有和他见过几次。Ten仍然对Taeil的身份保持疑惑，但Taeil话并不多，而且很好相处，所以Ten勉勉强强把他纳入了自己的朋友圈。

他们一起吃了一顿很丰盛的晚餐，Ten在变成豹人之后食欲变大，需要很多肉类，而其他的每一个狼人都一样。

好吧，他不得不承认，狼人和豹人除了科目类别上的差异之外，几乎没什么区别。

晚餐过后Winwin和Yuta去了单独的房间做准备，说好听点是这样，其实也就是进去打炮了而已。

Johnny和Ten负责留下来清理餐桌和洗碗，剩下的人跑去了客厅做自己的事，大家都没有说话，因为在偷听。

嗯哼，豹人也有非常好的耳朵了。

所有人都安安静静的，试图听出来Yuta和Winwin的进度如何，而Ten一边认真地擦洗着盘子一边竖着耳朵，没有意识到Johnny在看自己。

直到洗完了所有的餐具都没意识到。

擦干净自己的手之后Ten本意是推着Johnny一起走向客厅，结果直直进了他怀里。

“你在想什么那么认真，宝贝儿？”

Ten扭动了一下但没有挣开Johnny的胳膊，只好软成一滩干脆就赖在了他的怀里。

“偷听，和所有人一样，白痴。”

“可是我看你好久了。”

“Huh？”

Ten抬头去看Johnny，好吧，他正委屈极了地抱怨。

“你想要什么？”

“A kiss？”

“Huh？”

Ten第二次发出疑问，但是Johnny懒得回答他，所以他们直截了当地接吻。

Ten本来在吻技这一方面自视甚高，但Johnny总是在肺活量上赢过他，就算他成了豹人，依然如此。

Ten相对于Johnny而言太娇小了，Johnny甚至形容他就像一只小麻雀，虽然这遭到了Ten的殴打。

但他的确像个小麻雀，Johnny轻而易举的就能托着他的屁股把他抱到洗手台上，他们吻得难舍难分， 最后Johnny的手直接钻进了他的衣服里。

Ten被那双大手搂着腰亲得断气，娇哼着拉开距离之后打断了Johnny继续摸索的动作。

“要操回房间操，这里是厨房，你这个该死的淫魔。”

Johnny咧着嘴笑起来，用鼻子去蹭他翘翘的鼻尖：

“你知道，从那天开始，宝贝儿，我的老二就为你而硬。”

“你一个人的。”

“那你现在他妈的别硬。”

Ten的手一把盖住了Johnny的嘴，但显然Johnny已经淫惯了，甚至他在外头的朋友们也淫惯了，所以根本没人因为他说的话做出任何反应。

Ten只好岔开话题。

“你安静点儿，听听Winwin他们怎么样了。”

“他们好得很，不用我们担心。”Johnny挣脱了Ten的手，把他的手指拉到脸颊边上蹭着，然后一个个亲吻过去，虔诚地像在侍奉自己的王子。

“人们过去供奉你，你知道的。”

Ten忍不住嬉笑起来，然后因为痒轻轻锤了Johnny一拳。

“我知道，笨蛋，我有在谷歌上检索我自己。”

“你和传说里的豹人一样，Tennie，你是我的神，我的黑曜石*，宝贝。”

Ten习惯于夸奖和赞美，他当然热衷于别人的称赞，但Johnny过于真挚，这让他感到害羞。

“别这样……”

Ten推拒着戳了戳Johnny的胸口，动作格外的可爱，而这恰恰证明他的确害羞了。

Johnny很擅长做到这点。

“你就是个调情天才，不是么？”Ten撅着嘴拨弄Johnny的头发，他被恋人抱到了洗手台上，这样才和Johnny视线平齐，于是他们又陷入了滚烫并且充满爱意的对视。

在他们忘我的用眼睛做爱的时候楼上却恰好起了动静，Taeil的一声惊呼打断了他俩腻腻乎乎的缠绵。

“怎么了？”Ten仰起脖子喊道。

“It's a She wolf，”Taeyong回应道：“Ella Loba*，他发情了。”

“操。”Ten哭笑不得地从洗手台上跳下来，拉着Johnny一起往楼上走：“操，又来一个。”

 

【Yuta】

Yuta早该料到，Winwin这个身高，他的力气不会小。

但没想到他还是被掐着脖子掀翻在了床上。

他咬了Winwin不过是几分钟之前的事，伤口留在他雪白漂亮的腰上，但他的宝贝现在正在愈合，而且凶得出奇。

Winwin像上次的Ten一样浑身发烫，眼睛灼烧成融化的黄金一般，呲着牙跪在他身上，从喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的吼声。

他的美人儿正在学着成为一只狼人呢。

Yuta对于Winwin正掐着自己的脖子没什么危机感，因为他不会杀死自己，但他也不会处理这个暴躁的“新生儿”，所以他只能被掐着，以防什么动作激怒了六亲不认的Winwin。

Taeil在合适的时间里敲起了门，Winwin喘着粗气看向紧闭的出口，被Yuta紧急地一把拽住。

“嘿，亲爱的，别着急，别，对，就是这样…外面的是朋友，我们的族群……”

Yuta不确定这样的安抚有没有效，但Winwin安静了下来，跪在床上用金黄色的眼睛盯着他，甚至松开了手。

这给了他足够的空隙钻出来然后走到门口和Taeil“打电话”。

“嘿，你们还好吗？”

“还好，除了他刚才差点想掐死我之外。”

“这没什么，母狼通常都比较暴戾，你哄着他一点儿。”

“什么？”

“他是传说中的母狼，The She Wolf，Una Ella Loba，Yuta，这也是他为什么受欢迎的原因，如果你以前有被父母正确教导狼人的一切分支的话。”Taeil耐心地说。

“现在，你只需要和他结合就行了。”

“What？”

Taeyong在外面听起来像是推开了Taeil，然后轻轻锤了锤门板：

“跟他做爱，Yuta，他需要这个。”

“当然，你还得小心点儿，他是个母狼，你懂的，你不会想18岁没到就有孩子的。”

Yuta惊掉了下巴，而外面的人只是陆陆续续地离开，Ten在走之前甚至敲敲门警告他戴套，但他仍然处在持续性的惊讶里。

Winwin似乎着急了，在他身后发出不满的呼噜声，他现在和一只野生狼没什么区别，除了他还一副人样之外。

毛毛躁躁的Winwin也很可爱。

他们几乎一丝不挂，因为Yuta刚才还在和Winwin做爱，而Winwin被咬了之后也仅仅只是套着衬衫，Yuta的裤腰带甚至还开着。

他咬着嘴唇试图用最快的速度思考，然后在走回床铺的路上抓起了那盒避孕套。

Winwin的嘴巴又小又软，亲起来正正好。

他们颇为粗暴地咬着对方的嘴唇滚到一起，然后Yuta举着那盒避孕套从里面倒出一个。

“来吧，宝贝。”

然后Winwin就被重新摁进了床里，Yuta的眼睛泛出血红色，等级压迫让他不得不服从，这样效果来的快速得多。

Winwin呜咽着找回一点理智，他的眼睛在金色和纯黑色之间来回退变，他在嘴里咕哝着“什么”，含含糊糊地就缠上了Yuta的腰。

Yuta还试着寻找润滑剂，但Winwin湿的足够彻底。

这下他没什么好顾虑的了。

把Winwin整个抱起来裹在自己怀里，Yuta轻而易举地操了进去，湿软的甬道把他吸得足够紧，Winwin开始细细地喘息起来，声音粘连在一起，浑身发抖。

他并不感到紧张，Yuta听着他飞速加快的心跳，脸上露出一个十分漂亮的笑容。

“你好兴奋，Winwin。”

“操，我他妈，当然是的......”

Winwin在他开始抽插之前就已经忍不住了，性器疼痛地抵在Yuta薄薄的腹肌上，看起来整装待发。

他爽的要命，而且马上就能欲仙欲死。

Yuta叼着他的嘴唇磨蹭，直到他连嘴角都快要肿了，才松开他去亲吻尖尖的耳朵。

“Winwin，放松点儿，别夹那么紧，哦操……”

Winwin正在狼人和人类之间挣扎，他手上的指爪不听控制，因为太用力地抱着Yuta的背而扎到了他，以至于所有疼痛只能被转化到性爱上去。

Winwin不是很好受，Yuta操他操的过于用力，以至于他只能拼命呼吸着争取新鲜的空气，感觉下一秒就要死了，脸脊背都抽搐着绷紧。

他根本控制不住呻吟，Yuta掐着他的腰挤开那些热情的软肉往深处挺进去，他感觉到强烈的性刺激从他的尾椎骨一直爬到他的脖子，整个背部都是麻的。他不得不牢牢地攀附着Yuta，不然下一秒他肯定软成一只水母任人宰割。

Yuta闻得出来，Winwin现在的气味比以往更加浓烈。

他现在就想埋进了一片花海里，Winwin比香水还要馥郁香浓，他几乎就要窒息了。

Winwin仍然毫无知觉地散发着好闻的味道，Yuta通过狼人的眼睛能看到他周围黄色和红色光团几乎覆盖了整个屋子，他打赌外面的人也能闻得到。

只不过闻到的不是花的味道而已。

Winwin开始哭了，他的狼人特征弱化下去，嘴巴微张着向Yuta索吻，然后嗯嗯呜呜地在他怀里扭来扭去，他只是把Yuta夹得更紧，热情地包裹着他，甚至扭动着腰试图得到更多。

Yuta当然乐意满足他。

 

他们换了个姿势好进入的更深，Winwin因为他的一口气到底而深深吸了一口气，呻吟着攥紧了床单，把脸埋在枕头里眼泪肆意蔓延。

他爽的直哭。

腰上的伤口已经逐渐消失，Yuta注意到这个的时候Winwin已经彻底变回了人类，他哭哭啼啼，而且连嘴巴都合不上了。

粉嫩柔软的舌尖尤其引人注目。

Yuta温柔地搂着他的脖子把他带起来，然后让他撑着床头的墙，用这个姿势让Winwin吃的更深，然后两个人难缠地亲吻着。

“唔…Yuta——Yuta……嗯唔……”

Winwin过于软糯地喊着Yuta的名字，舌根被顶起来，酥麻的感觉直直控制他的口腔，以至于他颤颤巍巍地射了第一次，手向下刚要触碰到自己的阴茎，被Yuta一把抓住，然后扣在了背后。

“乖，Winwin，亲爱的，别用手，你照样能射第二次。”

Winwin发出了一声抽动空气的哽咽，他的眼睛意乱情迷，合着乱七八糟的眼泪看起来更加性欲强烈。Yuta继续掐着他的下巴吻他，而Winwin只能仰着脖子嘟嘟嚷嚷地回应。

他很快就再次硬了起来。

Yuta的另一只手还扣着他的手腕，舌尖把他的嘴唇勾进去含住，他们几乎鼻尖贴着鼻尖，直到Winwin被吻得几乎喘不上气，然后又软又昏晕地用脑袋碰了碰他。

Yuta松开的一瞬间Winwin就往下坠去，好不容易才撑住枕头，手臂颤抖着仰起脖子继续被亲吻打断的呻吟，能够活动的那只手在布料上张开又攥起，然后迎来了第二次高潮。

他几乎昏了过去。

而Yuta仍然没有停下。

Winwin用脑袋抵着枕头用尽了全力支撑自己，一呼一吸都是他艳欲的喘息和呻吟，Yuta仍然在深入，每一次都送到最敏感的地方折磨他，他看起来已经摇摇欲坠一般，浑身发烫。

空气里满是性爱的味道。

当Yuta终于射出来的时候Winwin已经彻底瘫软了，他在Yuta松开自己的下一个瞬间立刻蜷成一团，衬衫被他的汗水浸成透明的，Yuta靠过去安慰他，他侧过头来也只是寻求一个亲吻。

“唔，嗯…Yuta——”

他的嗓音几乎喑哑，但没有全部撕扯至尽，撒娇着呼唤他的伴侣，然后费了半天的劲儿才回过头转着躺进Yuta怀里。

“结束了吗？”

Yuta抽出一张纸巾好擦拭Winwin全是汗水的脸和脖子，然后轻轻吻着他的额头，一遍又一遍，直到Winwin伸出手来摸他的嘴唇。

“别亲了，笨蛋，我问你这算结束了吗？”

“不知道，Winwin，亲爱的，”Yuta咬着他的指尖慢慢吮吻，听着Winwin的心跳逐渐抬升：“谁知道你发情会持续多久呢？”

Winwin张开嘴刚要反对，却兜着舌尖想了想，然后抿起了嘴。

“你这个讨厌鬼。”他最后说道，用膝盖顶了顶Yuta的肚子，却正好碰到他硬起来的老二，于是猛地又缩了回去。

Yuta看着他咬住嘴唇思考，忍不住又凑过去吻他。

“你最好帮帮我，宝贝，我还没爽够呢。”

“那你为什么不……”

Winwin瞪了他一眼，但没有拒绝。

Yuta掐着他的胯骨把阴茎挤入他修长细嫩的大腿时Winwin控制不住地呻吟了一声，手指摸上Yuta的胳膊紧捏着，眼睛红彤彤地眨了眨。

他在害羞。

当Yuta发觉这个事实的时候他极端地兴奋，Winwin闻起来羞涩极了，然而依旧坚定地一动不动。

“别一副英勇就义的表情，Winwin——”

Yuta叼住Winwin肉嘟嘟的嘴唇咬了咬，然后慢慢在他的两腿之间挺动起来。

他的大腿内侧和他紧致的肉穴一样让人感到舒适。

Winwin受不了这种滚烫的刺激，所以他紧闭着眼轻轻喘息着，听起来无比诱人。

“嗯…嗯嗯——”

Yuta射给他时他整个人都抖了一下，然后用手挡住了自己的眼睛，看起来像一只自欺欺人的小北极熊。

“这没用，小家伙，你可真傻。”

Yuta掰开他的手，用力吻了吻他的眼皮，然后把他抱在了怀里。

“我们暂且告一段落，Winwin，现在你已经彻底属于我了。”

 

【Taeyong】

Winwin的转化过后所有人都呆在Taeyong家里，因为他们愉快地放了假，而且没有任何人惨遭禁足。

Taeyong的家足够大，而且所有人都呆在一起，这保证了他们能迅速知道任何事情。

比如说新的不速之客。

Taeil说警局接收到了新的枪支登记，而且数量不少，Taeil猜测不是普通的猎人就是赏金猎人，反正哪个都不是好人。

“那我们得有所准备，不是么？”

“的确是这样，不过最好不要反应过大，我们不确定他是冲着我们来的还是冲着森林里的猎物来的。”

他们现在正一起窝在沙发里，今天是周六电影之夜。

Ten对于Johnny说的话在他怀里动了动表示反应，并没有说什么别的。

“又或者，”Taeil翻着手中的笔记本，借着电影的灯光看着古老的资料：“消息不胫而走，他是冲着Winwin来的。”

“消息不胫而走？”

Doyoung永远都是率先提出质疑的那个，虽然他们现在躺成一团，Doyoung连把手从Taeyong的脑袋底下抽出来都做不到。

“比肯山不止有我们，Doyoung。”Taeil微笑着，尽量不打扰他们的观影体验，而且也是唯一一个没有假加入他们的堆堆乐活动里的人。

“有很多你看不见的生命在窃窃私语，很多猎人从他们那里交换信息。”

“精灵是真实存在的，同样树也会说话，猎人和巫女有很多东西可以和他们交换，而他们能听到任何过路人留下的只言片语，树也会听风。这不少见。”

“有些时候很多东西都是活的，只是我们不去注意而已。”

Taeil温柔地说着，就好像在阐述一个睡前故事，虽然大家都知道这不是。但他的语调平缓轻柔，让人不自觉地这么认为。

“那你们呢？”Winwin仰起头问道。

“我？”

“嗯哼，德鲁伊难道不是自然与人的媒介吗？”

“当然是这样，”Taeil吹了吹气，换了个姿势正对Winwin：“以前的我们甚至可以和树直接交流，当时人们的信念和愿望还很强大的时候，我们几乎无所不能。但现在不一样了。”

“现在的我们退而求其次，不再侍奉人类。”

“你知道，社会进步了，人也傲慢了。我们没有停留的理由。”

“唔…好吧……”

“总之，”Taeil清了清嗓子把所有人的听力都抓取到自己这儿来：“我们要保持警惕，这就是一切所要做的了，就是这样。”

然后所有人又安静下去，继续看他们的电影。

Taeyong在电影结束后摇醒了每一个人叫他们上楼去睡，然后收拾好沙发和零食，将Taeil送到门口让他路上小心，最后才慢慢走回自己的房间。

Doyoung在楼梯下等他。

“你不困吗？”

“你还好吗？”

他们同时说话，然后又不约而同地笑起来。

“我很好，Doyoung，怎么了？”

“没什么，我只是想确认……我是说，希望大家都在一起能对你有帮助。”

没错，都住到Taeyong家来是Doyoung的提议，为了让家里感到热闹一些，而Taeyong不用每天晚上都死命压抑住恐惧和悲哀的孤独感。

Doyoung清楚自己一个人是不够的。

“谢谢你，Doyoung，把他们叫过来，我感觉很好……上去吧。”

Taeyong不轻易向Doyoung寻求安慰，他不想给自己的族群带来负担，但是Doyoung永远充分地了解他。

Taeyong走回房间时默许了Doyoung一起进来，然后他们爬上了床，Taeyong习惯使然地在他怀里缩成小小的一团。

“这感觉很好，很多人，这样一起……”

“我知道。我知道你喜欢。”Doyoung抱住Taeyong的背让他紧贴着自己，他们像往常一样互相安慰着。

“谢谢你，做的任何事情，Doyoung，我都很感激。”

“你不用道谢，这是我应该做的，也是我必须做的。这对族群都好。”

Taeyong愿意在Doyoung面前展现脆弱，因为Doyoung几乎是24/7的可靠，就连他们最绝望的时候也一样。

Taeyong对过去几乎是严重的过敏，他一想到过去的事情就伴随各种可以说是并发症的症状，这有点儿好笑，但这是过多的惊吓和恐慌造成的。

Doyoung知道他的任何状态任何反应，并且熟练地应对所有，这无论如何都是令人安心的。

他们两个人以互相扶持的状态存活了下来，Taeyong直到现在仍然心怀感激。

安静持续了好一会儿，Taeyong的脑袋随后动了动，然后抬起来看着Doyoung，他给了一个安心的微笑。

然后他们就习以为常地碰上了嘴唇，互相拥抱着亲吻对方，这比起恋人的热爱更多是安慰和鼓励，Taeyong喜欢这样。

Doyoung连接吻都是冷静的，他们抵住舌尖纠缠，然后带出混沌不清的津液，Taeyong因为亲吻慢慢地喘着气，但仍然不愿意放开Doyoung的脸颊。

他们一直吻着，间或断开一次，然后重新更加深得吻下去，Taeyong最后发出呜咽，甚至不知道悲伤从哪里来，但仍然眨出了眼泪。

Doyoung这时候才退开，温柔地亲了亲他的嘴唇，然后用手抹掉了他的眼泪，尽量温和地揉捏着他的后颈，这是他惯常地抚慰之一，这能够有效地让Taeyong平静下来。

“别哭，Taeyong，别哭，没什么值得你哭的，嘘——”

“这太痛苦了……”Taeyong抓住了Doyoung的手腕，但他努力忍住了眼泪：“It hurts……”

“我知道，睡吧，就只是……先睡一会儿……”

Taeyong几乎转瞬就疲惫地合上了眼睛。

他梦到了房子原来的样子。

 

【Winwin】

过了几天之后Winwin被强拉着和Ten一起去拜访Melissa，那位很好的保住了Ten的性命的女士。

本来这只是Ten和Johnny的单独行程，但Ten执意要拉上Winwin，所以他被迫加入了这对情侣的小约会。

而Yuta被禁止跟着他们。

因为他随时随地可能会因为Ten的动手动脚而气的炸毛。

动物意义上的。

根据Taeil提供的地址到达Melissa女士的家时他们仔细清点了礼物，Ten从来都是个大手笔的人，此次也不例外。

敲门的时候Winwin的胳膊几乎要被购物袋勒断了，他们的同校同学Kun来开的门。

“Hey，你好，”Ten比所有人都大方的多，他的笑容灿烂的几乎灼人：“我叫Ten，也许你在病床上见过我，你妈妈救了我的命，因此我觉得我必须专程来谢谢你们，同样也感谢你的帮助，我给你们买了一点礼物，这是我男朋友Johnny，这是我朋友Winwin，现在我们可以进去小坐一会儿么？”

Kun看起来完完全全呆掉了。

“呃…是的，对不起，我妈妈昨天上了夜班，现在在睡觉……”

“那她吃了吗？也许可以享受一顿美餐再休息，或者我可以推荐一套很好的泰式按摩方法——”

Ten完全——Winwin站在旁边和Johnny对视了一眼——就是个比推销员还要恐怖的交友人士。

没人能拒绝得了他。

最后他们还是走进了Kun的家，然后把礼物都放在了桌上：

三盒披萨，两盆凯撒沙拉，五碗球型泰bowl，一整盘奶酪意面和一整盒新鲜的切好的水果。

没错，Ten买了相当分量的食物。

Winwin知道这些东西Ten和Johnny就可以解决，但这些都是送给Kun和他的妈妈的，所以他们应当会适当控制一下食欲。

该值得一提的是，Winwin到现在都还没有过大的食物需求。

当Melissa女士发现家里来了客人之后她也十分惊讶，然后说Kun从来不带朋友来家里，她没有什么可以准备的。

Ten在沙发上露出了有史以来最甜美最讨人喜爱的笑容，Winwin几乎被他戳瞎。

所有人都知道Ten这次来的目的。

Kun没有朋友，Ten决定大胆做第一个。

他要让所有人都开心，这就是他的目的。

“上午好，Melissa太太，很抱歉打扰你，我们是来道谢的，因为不知道给什么比较合适，所以想和你们一起吃一顿早午饭，正好你也没吃什么，希望你允许？”

Melissa女士很温柔，也很开朗，她当然允许。

总而言之，他们换了个地方饱餐一顿。

Kun的确是个安静的人，他安静的过分，在Ten侃侃而谈的时候顶多只是微笑，但并不说些什么。

直到最后Ten也没辙了，Winwin和Johnny才左右夹击开始询问一系列问题，Kun耐心地回答，而Melissa女士则因为这种少见的热闹景象不停地笑着。

Winwin没有考虑Ten到底是在交一个新朋友还是想把Kun拉入狼群，以至于最后离开房子的时候他不得不询问对方。

“我只想交个朋友，就是这样。”Ten微笑着说。

“谁说有了族群我不能结交别的朋友呢？我们仍然活在一个全是人类的群体里，Winwin，我会交我乐意接触的朋友，这让我学会平衡我的生活。”

“难道不是吗？”

Winwin因为Ten自信的笑容惊愕了一会儿，但很快同意了，毕竟这的确是Ten会做的事，也是Ten会说的话。

不过Johnny宠溺地亲吻和揉脑袋没有被Winwin微笑相待，因为他俩肉麻的过分。

“你们不要告诉我我跟你们出来就是看你们相亲相爱的，这伤害我的眼睛，同样损伤我的灵魂。”Winwin 夸张地指责道，但随后三个人都笑了起来，因为这几句话又蠢又有趣。

“当然不，Winwin，我们只是把你带出来然后好好看着你，”Johnny笑着说：“Yuta他们去排查新来的人的住所和工作，他们托我们找看你。”

“什么？”

“的确是这样，抱歉我看起来十分不容拒绝地拉你来当送礼物的小天使。”Ten捂着嘴偷笑，但完全没什么效果。

“他们这群该死的卷心菜！”

Winwin没什么办法，他顶多这样骂一骂，而且还是在狼群其他人听不到的情况下骂一骂。

Ten和Johnny再次看着他露出慈爱的微笑，Winwin重新反省了自己刚才的动作，确定自己并没有看起来像个暴怒的仓鼠。

但好吧，所有人都这样觉得，所以他认为自己到底是不是根本没什么用处。

他们在接下来的一整天里逛街购物，Ten在城镇里买了所有他想买的东西，包括新学期的文具和一些夏天的衣服，他还顺带看上了一件Winwin可以穿的明黄色卫衣，并且买下来送给了他。

“你一定要穿，”他挤眉弄眼地说：“绝对可爱爆了，Yuta会忍不住的。”

“放屁。”Winwin抱着衣服不满地骂道：“你们这些居心不良的家伙。”

而Ten只是用甜滋滋的笑容回应他。

傍晚的时候他们一起去看了一场电影，然后开着Ten的车回到了Taeyong的宅子，却没有人给他们开门。

Winwin不得不打电话给Yuta，同样无人接听。

“见鬼，他们玩失踪了吗？”

Johnny让他们呆着别动，然后自己翻窗户进去闻了一圈。

他从里面开门让Ten和Winwin进来，并且说屋子里没有任何不好的气味。

“除了他们离开的时候应该有些慌张，其他我没闻出什么。”

“你呢？”Winwin问着Ten，而Ten同样说没有。

“一切正常。”

“上帝啊。”

“我们等一会儿吧，一次过一会儿他们就回来了。”

“好吧。”

“我觉得可行。”

于是他们三个又点播了一部电影，然后昏昏然在客厅睡了过去。

直到Winwin的电话把他们吵醒。

“喂……？”

“Winwin，你们在哪儿？”

“呃，我和Ten和Johnny在家，你们跑哪里去了？”

“先不说这些，你们能喊上Taeil吗，我们在医院，Doyoung被附子草子弹击中了，伤口愈合不了，你们……”

Taeyong在电话那头几乎是咆哮着大吼，Yuta没说完的话都被他给补上了：

“只是快点过来！叫上Taeil！快点！”

“好，我知道了，马上——”

Yuta毫不犹豫地挂断了电话，Winwin举着手机看着已经醒了的两个人，耸了耸肩。

“事实证明，这几个就是一群麻烦精。”

“好吧，看在上帝的份上，”Johnny无奈地附和着，站起来抓起了茶几底下的车钥匙：

“会开机车吗？”

Winwin摊开手接住他的钥匙：

“不会也得会了。”

“走吧。”

 

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
